Milo's Shadow
"Milo's Shadow"'https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1025053113558986752 is the sixteenth episode of the second season of ''Milo Murphy's Law. Doofenshmirtz shadows Milo for a day at school in order to learn how Milo deals with Murphy's Law, so he'd know how to deal with his own bad luck. Meanwhile, Cavendish joins a meeting with alien-believing conspiracy theorists. Plot Heinz Doofenshmirtz decides to shadow Milo to learn how Milo deals with Murphy's Law. On the way to school he unleashes a flurry of paper that causes the bus to crash into Subterranus. At gym class the class stretches due to Coach Mitchell going to an alien believers group, the Konsortium Of Otherworldly Knowledge Seekers, or KOOKS. At the group, Coach Mitchell talks with two others and are joined by Cavendish. As Doof and the trio walk to science class, Doof gets hit on the head with ceiling fans. When they reach class, a Bunsen burners goes haywire and Doof throws an Inator that makes pink foam. However it fills the classroom. Back with KOOKS one of them tells the story of an abduction. Cavendish takes notes until Coach tells him this is private. Back at school, Doof sees a baseball and shoots it with his Shrinkinator, but it grows and goes rolls around the school. When it gets out side he releases that he missed and hit the school. He fixes it and scares Elliot in the process. Cavendish tells KOOKS that aliens are real and that the government is covering up their existence. They believe him until he reveals he handles their trash. However he insults them and they throw him out. At school Diogee arrives and Doof fires his Go Home-Inator, but it misses and hits various reflective surfaces, causing random citizens of the city to go home, including a the Octalians who are about to disintegrate Cavendish due to them thinking he knows to much. Doof does an 80's style victory dance before falling through the floor when a ceiling fan hits him on the head. At the bus stop, Doof is upset that he did not learn anything to help him. But Milo tells him to think things through more, which he declines. Transcript Gallery Songs * "Just Roll With It" * "Heinz Slaw" * "My Undead Mummy" Videos Milo Murphy's Law - Milo's Shadow EXCLUSIVE CLIP Trivia * This is the first time Cavendish has appeared without Dakota. * Doofenshmirtz did the same pattern to avoid the obstacles like Elliot did from "Disaster of My Dreams". * Fifth episode to feature Milo's name in the title ("Going the Extra Milo", "Missing Milo", "World Without Milo", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!"). * Ms. Murawski's love for her desk is mentioned again. * First episode to mention Heinz's Law. * First Season 2 episode to feature Nolan Mitchell. * This episode is set on a Wednesday, the second episode to be set on a Wednesday after "The Island of Lost Dakotas". * First episode to feature the Danville Community Center. * When Milo, Doofenshmirtz, Zack, and Melissa go to science class a girl is seen reading the Polymerization book from "The Substitute" Allusions * ''Phineas and Ferb''': When Doofenshmirtz is talking about his past Heinz Law's occurrences, he mentions his building's top getting ripped off by a giant ball of tinfoil ("Rollercoaster") and being tied to a birthday... (he doesn't get to finish the sentence), this could allude to the fact that he was tied to his daughters birthday rocket in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". **Doofenshmirtz also shoots a "Go-Home-Inator", which holds the same name as another -inator in the episode "Where's Perry?" **Doof previously had larger "-Inators" called "Shrinkinator" in the ''Phineas and Ferb episodes; "Mom's Birthday", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Let's Take a Quiz", and "Not Phineas and Ferb". Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Sarah Chalke as Ms. Murawski * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish * Kevin Michael Richardson as Nolan Mitchell * Hal Sparks as Evan Chaffe * Octalians ** Joanna Hausmann as Alien Commander ** Brock Powell as Alien Pilot * Elliot Decker * Scott * Bradley * Mort Schaeffer * Amanda Lopez * Lydia International Airings * Germany: September 20, 2018 * India: 14 November 2018 * Japan: 10 February 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 29, 2019 References vi:Milo's Shadow Category:M Category:Crossovers